I Don't Want You To Go, Senpai
by xKyokoNekox
Summary: After what felt like hours, Rin slowly pulled back and cupped Ai's cheeks, softly kissing all his tears away. He wrapped his arms around him once more before speaking, "What's wrong, Ai?" He asked softly. Ai closed his eyes and hid in Rin's chest, "I-I don't want you to go, S-Senpai..." He murmured, another round of fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. Rintori! One-shot!


**Title:** I Don't Want You To Go, Senpai  
**Series:** Free!  
**Rating:** K  
**Characters:** Rin Matsuoka, Aiichiro Nitori, Sousuke Yamazaki  
**Pairing:** Rintori

**Summary:** _After what felt like hours, Rin slowly pulled back and cupped Ai's cheeks, softly kissing all his tears away. He wrapped his arms around him once more before speaking, "What's wrong, Ai?" He asked softly. Ai closed his eyes and hid in Rin's chest, "I-I don't want you to go, S-Senpai..." He murmured, another round of fresh tears rolling down his cheeks._

**Note:** In this fanfiction, Rin and Ai are still sharing a room. I'm aware that in Free! Eternal Summer they don't share a room anymore, but it's sad to think about that and I miss these two sharing a room, so I'm going to pretend Sousuke shares a room with Momo and Rin and Ai never changed rooms in the first place c:

* * *

It was immediately after practice that Rin Matsuoka realized there was something wrong with his boyfriend, Aiichiro Nitori. Instead of the two spending time together before heading back to the dorms, Ai was the first to jump out of the pool and run straight out the door without a word to Rin. The redhead thought back to the more recent times he had been spending time with Ai, and he remembered the gray-haired boy appeared to be uncomfortable or nervous, like something was on his mind. Rin began to worry. Was he worrying too much about his practices? As the captain, Rin took note that Ai had been improving his time rather than it getting worse, so he knew that couldn't be it. Was he falling behind in school? Rin remembered Ai always sitting at his desk overwhelmed with piles and piles of homework, but knew he always got his work done by the end of the day. The taller boy couldn't think of what could possibly be wrong with his beloved.

Rin's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see it was his childhood friend, Sousuke Yamazaki.

"Something wrong?" Sousuke asked.

Rin shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing, I was just remembering I still had some homework left to do," He lied, "I should get going before it gets too late."

Sousuke nodded, "Good luck," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks!" Rin grinned.

The redhead hurried out the door to go find out where his boyfriend was and what was on his mind that was making him act this way. Rin made sure to check the showers before heading back to the dorms. He knew Ai would never go anywhere else without his beloved by his side. The redhead quickened his pace, trying to get to Ai as quickly as he possible could. Within minutes, he burst through the door, causing a certain silver-haired boy to slightly jump up. Rin panted, catching his breath as he saw Ai wrapped in a ball on his bed, hugging one of his pillows to his chest as tears slowly rolled down his already red cheeks.

Rin didn't think before he shut the door and ran straight to the bottom bunk, wrapping his arms around the crying boy and hugging him tightly. He felt Ai slowly wrap his arms around him, and he felt the small boy clutch onto the back of his shirt tightly as if his life depended on it. Rin felt Ai shaking in his arms and hugged him even tighter, smothering him against his chest. The redhead heard the small boy's soft whimpers, and began drawing patterns on his back with his finger as a way to comfort him.

After what felt like hours, Rin slowly pulled back and cupped Ai's cheeks, softly kissing all his tears away. He wrapped his arms around him once more before speaking, "What's wrong, Ai?" He asked softly.

Ai closed his eyes and hid in Rin's chest, "I-I don't want you to go, S-Senpai..." He murmured, another round of fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

Rin was surprised he was able to hear the boy with how small his voice was, "What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere," He hugged the smaller boy tighter, "And I thought I told you to stop calling me Senpai already."

Ai shook his head, "Next year..."

"Next year?"

"Y-You'll be leaving S-Samezuka...I-I won't get to s-see you..."

"Ai..."

"I-I'll still be here in Samezuka...W-Without y-you..."

"Ai, listen to me.."

"I-I don't want t-to be h-here without-"

"Ai!" Rin cupped Ai's cheeks once more, forcing him to look up at him. The redhead stared into the silver-haired boy's cerulean blue eyes, red and puffy from crying so much in such a short time, "I know it's going to be hard, but I promise you will still see me. I'll make sure to stop by as much as I possibly can. Any time I have after classes I'll be sure to drop by just to see you. Any days I have off I'll make sure we're together for all of it. You are so important to me, Aiichiro, and I will make sure that even when we end up in different schools, we'll still be able to see each other often enough to where we won't feel lonely. I love you, Ai. I'm willing to do anything just to see you," Rin smiled softly before placing another series of kisses on the small boy's face.

Ai felt his eyes well up with tears, this time not out of sorrow but out of joy, "S-Senpai!" He wrapped his arms around the taller boy, hiding his face in Rin's neck as he sobbed happily, "I-I love you so much, Rin! I-I'd do anything to see you as well! Even if I have to skip a day or two of practice!"

Rin laughed and pulled the smaller boy away to look at him straight in the eyes, "I appreciate that, Ai, but you can't go missing practices like that just to hang out with me. But I promise you we will make this work out, I will not leave you behind no matter what happens," He wrapped his arms around Ai, smothering the small boy in his chest. Ai happily wrapped his arms around the taller boy, nuzzling his head in Rin's chest. Rin pulled up the blankets and laid down with Ai wrapped around him. Neither of them minded that the lights were still on, they were too comfortable to get up and shut them off.

The two spent the rest of the night together wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Ahh I planned on this fanfic being longer, but I guess it's fine where it is :3_

_The thought of Ai without Rin for his third-year makes me very sad :c _

_I really need to stop writing fanfics where the one leaves/might leave the other and the other is scared omg I think this is like my third fic /shot_

_I promise my next Free! fanfic will be a happier one c: _

_I think that's what I said last time tho hng I'm so sorry /cries_

_Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know what you think! ; u ;_

_- Kyoko_


End file.
